Historia de intratumba
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Homura no consigue salvar a Madoka, y encima ella misma termina muriendo en el intento. Pensaba que iba a descansar en paz, pero extrañamente su alma y consciencia se queda encerrada en su cuerpo, viendo lo que acontece en las ruinas en que queda encerrada, mientras espera de alguna manera abandonar definitivamente al mundo. Oneshot.


Es algo un tanto raro que se me ocurriera esta clase de historia, pero pienso que vendría bien publicarla, así que aquí la tienen. Mi más gratos saludos, y espero que esta abominación que he creado les sea grata.

**Historia de intratumba**

No me lo puedo creer.

He fallado miserablemente en mi cometido.

Se suponía que tenía que salvar a Madoka, pero no solamente no lo logré, sino que yo misma terminé muriendo también en batalla contra la Noche de Walpurgis.

¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

No tengo posibilidad alguna de regresar al tiempo estando ya muerta, y tampoco podré cerciorarme jamás de si todavía queda algo en pie en el infierno en que ha resultado Mitakihara luego del abrumador paso de aquella enorme bruja.

Pero hay un detalle bastante extraño, y es que todavía consigo, de alguna manera, estar consciente en mi cuerpo. Mi gema del alma fue hecha pedazos, mi cuerpo severamente dañado, no tengo sensibilidad alguna en mis miembros, y sin contar con el hecho que no lo controlo en absoluto. Ni siquiera respiro, pero de alguna manera consigo oír y ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Mis ojos apenas están entreabiertos, pero eso parece ser suficiente para tener una perspectiva de lo que acontece en este lugar.

Vaya desastre. La Noche de Walpurgis realmente es una entidad devastadora. Fue estúpido pensar que yo sola podría con ella, pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse de nada, pese a lo doloroso que se me hacía pensar en que Madoka también murió, y yo no pude hacer nada por ella...

* * *

**Día 8**

No sé por qué, pero aquí estoy todavía. Mi consciencia no se apagó, aunque mi cuerpo permanece igual de inerte e insensible que en un principio. Ahora que me veo con mejor detalle, la posición en que me encuentro tirada es en exceso ridícula y humillante, aunque no sienta incomodidad alguna para mí. Parezco un títere lanzado al suelo de manera azarosa. Será bastante vergonzoso cuando venga alguien a recoger los escombros y vea mi cuerpo así, pero por desgracia no tengo opción.

Y hablando de recoger escombros, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que alguien llegue hasta aquí y descubra mi cadáver? Ni idea. Tomando en cuenta lo devastada que ya estaba la ciudad (y lo que no habré visto), supongo que tardarán meses en encontrarme. En vida no logré encontrar paz, y tal parece que en la muerte tampoco la voy a lograr.

Lo único bueno es que, estando ya muerta, no siento hambre ni sed, aunque es probable que extrañe esas sensaciones, pues mi estadía aquí, aparte de larga, va a ser terriblemente aburrida y carente de todo lo que suele dar sentido a la vida, aunque sea un poco irónico que yo lo diga.

* * *

**Día 37**

Intentaba dormir, aunque nuevamente no tuve éxito alguno. Es horrible pensar que he estado una eternidad aquí, consciente de absolutamente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, y que no he sido capaz de pegar un ojo. Estar tanto tiempo en este estado de lucidez post-mórtem sólo ha servido para que mi estadía sea peor.

Me gustaría que llegase alguien de una vez y rescate mi cadáver. Al menos eso sería un cambio, y vaya que lo necesito.

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo no se ha descompuesto en lo más mínimo, ni está pasando ningún cambio que suela ocurrir con los cadáveres insepultos. Sí es verdad que se está acumulando una cantidad alta de polvo, conforme se va asentando toda la polvareda que se levantó con la destrucción de esta zona de Miakihara, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

A juzgar por la decreciente iluminación del lugar, me figuraba que iba a anochecer pronto, cuando veo acercarse una pequeña rata. Lo primero que pensé es que al menos he logrado ver algo en movimiento que no sean simples motas de polvo. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella rata llegara precedida por varias más, y que entre todas me devoren, a ver si así puedo finalmente descansar y me desentiendo de todo esto de una buena vez. Pero la rata, lejos de siquiera darme una ligera mordida, simplemente se me queda mirando, como si mi cadáver le diera curiosidad. Se me va acercando lentamente, como temerosa, y al estar justo frente a mi rostro toca mi nariz con la suya, en una muestra evidente de interés.

Vaya rata más curiosa. Es la primera vez que veo una rata así. Supongo que será entretenido tener a esa compañera tan rara a mi lado durante estos días, o al menos hasta que pierda el interés en mí y se vaya o me coma.

* * *

**Día 49**

La rata armó un nido justo a un lado mío, y pocos días después tuvo varias crías. Jamás me imaginé que vería algo tan increíble en un animal considerado tan repulsivo y asqueroso. Jamás creí que eso pudiera parecerme tan fascinante como en este momento.

Como muchas otras personas, yo solía asociarlas con la suciedad y las enfermedades, pero esta rata en cambio era bastante meticulosa y aseada. Creó el nido con un cuidado extraordinario; mantiene los insectos fuera de aquí, aunque las pulgas en cambio sean un problema que se le complica más; e incluso ha retirado casi todo el polvo de mi cara, procurando que yo misma esté limpia ¡Y hasta me ha peinado con sus patas! Sinceramente no entiendo cuál es el apego que puede tener una rata a un cadáver como yo. Tal vez está viendo mi alma que todavía está contenida, o vendría a ser algo más que no alcanzo a comprender.

Las crías, no voy a mentir, son bien feas. No es fácil decir que unas cosas rosadas, amorfas, aparentemente sin ojos, sin pelo y con movimientos erráticos, sean algo estéticamente agradables a la vista. Al menos para mí no lo son, aunque no es de subestimar el lado maravilloso del alumbramiento. Es una lástima que Kyubey no comprenda esta faceta que representa en sí misma un milagro, pues esto le haría cambiar radicalmente su manera de actuar y reclutar a chicas para que se conviertan en chicas mágicas.

* * *

**Día 54**

La tragedia ataca a la rata.

He sido espectadora muda de la cosa más dolorosa que la madre rata seguramente haya tenido que hacer en su corta vida: deshacerse de la mayoría de su propia camada.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Simple. Ocurre que no es cosa fácil hallar alimento en una zona tan devastada y llena de caos como esta, y esto hizo que varias de las crías de la rata muriesen al no ser capaces de soportar cierto período sin alimento, además del hecho usual de la competencia entre hermanos para obtener lo mejor de la alimentación que provee la madre. Al momento solo han sobrevivido cuatro ratitas, las cuales parecen gozar de mejor salud y proyectan a sobrevivir el resto del tiempo que les quede al cuidado de su madre.

Es curioso, pero me he acostumbrado a la presencia de estos animales a tal punto que hasta he tenido la descabellada idea de ponerles un nombre. Sé que parece ridículo, especialmente porque jamás seré capaz de pronunciar dichos nombres para llamarles en ningún momento, pero es un extraño impulso que tiene mi conciencia.

* * *

**Día 59**

Es extraño, muy extraño, pero ya he encontrado un nombre perfecto para la familia de roedores que anida a mi lado, y la fuente de inspiración no podría ser más surrealista y más tonta.

Supongo que habrá algún cuerpo de colaboradores cerca de aquí, pues no me explico cómo, a estas alturas, la rata madre fuera capaz de encontrar un trozo de pizza y traerla al nido para alimentar a su prole. Las cuatro crías saltaban de alegría y corrían enloquecidas para disfrutar de su correspondiente trozo, aunque la pizza es enorme, así que no creo que vayan a tener problemas, al menos de momento.

La madre es la única que tengo claro que es hembra, puesto que sé que los machos rata no participan en la crianza de las camadas, además que, obvio, tuvo a las crías. Las ratitas no sé de qué sexo serán, pero ahora que tengo el nombre elegido, pues no tengo otra opción que ponérselas sin miramientos: Leonardo, Miguel Ángel, Raphael y Donatello. No creo que haya que ser demasiado creativo para entender porqué les elegí ese nombre. A la madre rata la llamé Splinterina, la cual tiene un cariño tal hacia mí que hasta reservó un trozo de pizza y lo acercó hacia mí. Es una lástima que no haya posibilidad alguna de responder a su amabilidad...

* * *

**Día 69**

Splinterina se quedó completamente sola, pues sus hijos ya han abandonado el nido.

Al final quedó otra vez como al principio, que únicamente estaba con mi cuerpo. Ya no arregla con tanto ímpetu el nido, cosa que no entiendo bien, pues siempre había creído que las ratas eran algo así como unas máquinas vivientes de procreación. Nunca pasaba mucho antes de que una hembra tuviera más bebés. Tal vez el resto de las ratas se han distanciado, pero no hay manera de que compruebe nada en mi lamentable estado.

Una cosa bastante especial que noté es que la rata pasa horas enteras conmigo, ya sea mirándome fijamente o haciendo vanos esfuerzos para acomodar mis torcidas extremidades. Dicho esfuerzo es completamente inútil. Si fuera posible moverme en una posición más apropiada, de verdad lo haría, pero debo resignarme a estar así hasta que me encuentren, que por cierto, ya van tardando.

Splinterina es una rata bastante especial. Ha sido el único ser vivo que se ha fijado especialmente en mí en todo este tiempo que llevo muerta, y desde entonces no me ha dejado sola más de unos pocos minutos, y sólo se aleja para atender su necesidad de alimento. No creo que sea pretencioso decirlo a esta altura, pero esta rata ha llegado a convertirse en una amiga cercana.

Es curioso. A mis ojos, sólo Madoka era mi amiga, y por esa razón no me esforzaba con tanto ahínco en salvar a las demás, y como consecuencia, ignoraba que le causaba dolor a Madoka. Sé que al final comprendió mis intenciones y no me odió en ningún momento, pero ahora que sé el porqué reprochaba mis acciones, me siento mal conmigo misma, especialmente al ver cómo una rata tiene tanto detalle conmigo a cambio de nada.

Con el paso de los días he tenido que reflexionar acerca de mi actitud, y debo decir que ahora me doy cuenta que no he sido la mejor persona que podría haber sido. Madoka es insustituible, pero debí ver un poco más allá, al menos por su felicidad y no solo por que siguiese viva. Al fin y al cabo, todos mis intentos fueron en vano, y aquí estoy, penando en el mundo de los vivos y sin poder abandonar mi cuerpo. Supongo que debí averiguar más sobre lo que implica ser una chica mágica, pues está claro que mi situación no es ordinaria ¿Cuántas cosas habrá escondido Kyubey? Ni idea.

Mi único consuelo es la compañía constante de Splinterina. Como pasen más días, voy a terminar creyendo que es el único ser vivo que haya estado cerca de mí, y es que enserio no se ha acercado ningún otro ser que respire y se mueva por su cuenta. Hasta los cuatro hijos de Splinterina se han ido lejos y no han vuelto. No les puedo culpar, pues los animales, para poder subsistir, simplemente viven como saben hacerlo. No pierden el tiempo complicándose la vida en pos de una forma de vida "sofisticada". Y pensar que en medio de esa simpleza tan absurda son felices...

* * *

**Día 76**

Las cosas nuevamente empeoran, y lo hacen de la peor manera posible.

La razón por la que expongo esto es que Splinterina se murió. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que no volvió a arreglar su nido, y es que estaba cerca de su fin. Tal vez ya estaba cumplido su ciclo normal de vida.

Ahora estoy sola nuevamente. Esa sensación es horrible. Justo cuando apreciaba y me alegraba por la compañía de esa curiosa rata, resultaba que a la misma ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida cuando me encontró. Tal vez su existencia fue plena y repleta de emociones, pero para mí fue un desenlace bastante triste.

Y aquí estoy todavía. Mi cuerpo ni siquiera ha empezado a descomponerse, lo cual para mí ya es bastante molesto, además del hecho de que nadie ha encontrado todavía mi cuerpo ¿Es que acaso mi destino es pasar la eternidad entera aquí tirada, consciente de mi propia muerte y viendo que nada pasa a mi alrededor?

Esa sensación es frustrante. Me gustaría al menos contar con recuerdos felices para al menos sobrellevar esta agonía que se niega a terminar. Debí intentar hablar un poco más con las demás y no actuar tan fría. Madoka siempre se preocupaba tanto por mí, y la principal culpable era yo misma ¿Por qué no me percaté antes?

Ni siquiera puedo llorar. Ni al menos humedecer mis ojos. Tal vez esto sea el infierno. Existir eternamente en mi propio cuerpo sin tener control alguno sobre él, envuelta por siempre en una absoluta impotencia. Da igual qué o quién se acerque a mí, no podré reaccionar de ninguna manera. No podré alejar a nadie que me moleste, ni tocar a quien vea por mí. Esto solo hace que me sienta más y más culpable...

* * *

**Día 104**

No lo entiendo, pero parece que mi consciencia finalmente empieza a cansarse.

Tantas veces intenté dormir sin éxito, y ahora parece que me hundo lentamente en una especie de letargo que no sé explicar.

¿Será que mi mente y mi alma finalmente trasmutarán? Da igual dónde caiga. Al menos así esto llegará a su fin, y podré así descansar de esta penuria tan triste.

Madoka, ojalá que no tuvieras esta horrible suerte que yo tuve, y lo mismo debería desear para Miki Sayaka, Sakura Kyouko y Tomoe Mami. Esto por lo que he pasado no se lo podría desear a nadie, no importa que haya dejado de ser humana hace mucho tiempo.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, me gustaría hacer las cosas un poco mejor, intentar ser un poco más feliz. Ahora sé que Madoka deseaba eso...

Perdóname, Madoka...

Y perdónenme las demás, también...

Ya al menos este suplicio se va a acabar, y mi alma podrá descansar.

Mis ojos no se cierran, pero mi mirada se va oscureciendo...

Ojalá... Pueda ver nuevamente a Madoka... y haría todo diferente... Cambiaría la manera en que nuestra historia se desenvuelva… Por ella lo haría…

* * *

**Años después**

La luz me quema los ojos. Me cuesta una barbaridad abrirlos, al menos de inicio.

¿Para qué me sacaron del lugar en que estaba antes, con lo cálido y acogedor que se sentía? Mis pulmones claman desesperadamente por aire, si hasta yo misma estoy aturdida con mi propio llanto. Mis manos y pies se mueven de manera muy limitada. Estoy bastante débil, pero igual no puedo evitar patalear...

No sé dónde estoy. Estoy muy confundida, pues en vez de escuchar aquella voz femenina que siempre me acurrucaba cuando estaba en aquel refugio, ahora sólo oigo pitidos raros y respiraciones un poco tétricas. Quisiera irme y estar otra vez de vuelta de donde me sacaron.

Pero cuando iba a incluir el miedo a mis razones para llorar, escucho unas risas, y al voltear a un costado, me encuentro a una bebé como yo. Tenía el cabello corto de color rosado, y su muñeca había una etiqueta bastante grande con algo escrito que, de alguna manera, sé muy bien lo que dice.

¿Será que aquello escrito es su nombre? ¿Se llama Madoka acaso? No lo sé, pero se ve muy simpática, y su risa hace que mi llanto disminuya su intensidad, y al cabo de un rato yo misma río.

¿Querrá esa niña ser mi amiga? Ojalá que sí. Parece divertida. Está muy alegre, y eso, de alguna manera, me hace sentir igual.

**Fin**

* * *

No me lo van a creer, pero mi inspiración fue una anécdota de un suicida, el cual forma parte de un libro de humor negro un tanto viejo que tengo, regalo de mi padre. Obviamente que aquí no hay humor negro, ni gusanos ni nada de eso. Ahora bien, mis deseos de que tengan una feliz Semana Mayor, y para el lunes (ojalá que sí sea el lunes) regreso a toda potencia, aunque es probable que haga alguna actualización este fin de semana si se me da la oportunidad.

Hasta otra


End file.
